conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sola
Sola (Officially the Kingdom of Sola) is a small nation based off of the island of Saba in the Caribbean Sea. Sola is a constitutional monarchy with a one house parliament and a monarch. Sola is also one of the smallest sovereign states in the world, being only 13km2 (about 5 miles2) in total island area. Sola's total population as of the 2011 census is 2,692 with a population growth rate of 5+ yearly. Sola is a member of CARICOM, and has remained neutral in a state of world affairs. Sola is, however, a member of the United Nations. History The island of Saba was initially found by a shipwrecked English crew in the year 1632, who claimed the island was totally uninhabited. Three years later, a Frenchman claimed the island for Louis XIII of France. Five years later in 1640, the Dutch governor of St. Estatius sent people to colonize the island for the Dutch West India Company. The colony was a failure, and the people evicted to St. Maarten in 1665. The Dutch initially held onto the islands for the next few centuries until the Solan Act of Independence in 1998. In 1993, a group of people from America began to live on the island. They made up a small fraction of the island's population at first, but soon grew to have complete control over the island's local government. The group of people left the United States seeking to find lands of their own, and wanted to establish their own government under their religion called Celestianism. The Celestianists declared their independence in 1998, and saw little reaction from the Dutch government which recognized the county soon after its foundation. The Kingdom of Sola was established officially in 1999, and a small military force established only months after independence. In 2000, modernization efforts began on the island to make it more comfortable living in. Luna Holdings supplied the money necessary to rebuild much of the island, and so, Luna Holdings received tax exemption until the year 2005. During the modernization, several new buildings were constructed on the island. A Parliament Hall, A Royal Palace (rennovated old government building), a new clinic, a paved air strip, and a municipal fire and police station. Unpaved roads were paved and old paved roads were repaired. A school was also built big enough to sustain a total capacity of 800 students, the school was also built to hold all grade levels of the Sola Kingdom. Government The Government of Sola is divided into two branches, a Royal Branch and a Legislature Branch. The legislative branch holds the Parliament and the Royal Council. The Royal branch holds the Monarch and the Royal Family. The Parliament is made up of thirty seats, with ten members for each of the three towns that make up Sola. The Parliament's job, by constitution, is to create and repeal laws for the society of Sola. If over half of the Parliament approves something, the action will be taken. The Parliament is elected universally by citizens of Sola, and the Parliament cannot be overruled by the Monarch or Royal Family. The Royal Council is a group of five advisors which serve certain purpose to the island. The five seats are; Financial, Administration, Public Safety, Health, and Education. *Financial: Serves as the primary financial minister of Sola and the manager of the Kingdom's funds. *Administration: Serves as the transportation, recreation, and special minister of the Kingdom. *Public Safety: Serves as the leader of the fire fighters and police officers in the Kingdom. *Health: Controls the clinic in the Kingdom and manages the doctors. *Education: Controls the school in the Kingdom as principal. Administrative Divisions Sola is divided into three towns, however, there are no leaders of the three, but only the Parliament to lead all three. The divisions of the island are simply to make division of the Parliament easier. *Canterlot, Sola *Luna, Sola *Sol, Sola Economy Sola's primary industries include fashion designing, sugar production, and textile production. Sola became known as "Little Milan" because many luxury designers come from the nation. Sola, however, must import the raw material needed to create fabrics, leather, and many other designer goods. Sola's largest industries are sugar cane production and rum distillation. Sola is also a large fishing country, but this market is usually local to feed the population of the island. Smaller industries include tourism, banking, and coco production. Sola is also famous as a luxury holiday location, with many day spas, public baths, and high quality private resorts. Culture Because of the migration of Celestianists in 1993, the island is predominately ruled by that culture. Only 19% of the island has been confirmed to be of native origin, while the rest is the immigrants from the United States. The primary religion of Sola is Celestianism, with smaller minorities of Catholicism and Protestantism. A cult, known as the Children of Nightmare, also has a large presence in Sola. Soccer is a popular sport in Sola, and the island has two public fields open all day and year round to the public. Sola also has a size able collection of hiking trails, beaches, and boat activities. Category:Sola Category:Regions Category:Nations Category:Countries